


Семь шагов на север

by donemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Curses, Death, F/M, Mini, Mythology - Freeform, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Pain, Pregnancy, life after death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Солнечный свет над Землёй погас, небо почернело. Тор сказал, это проклятье. Сильное, страшное, древнее, но всего лишь проклятье, и его можно снять, если...Всегда есть "если".





	1. Шаг седьмой

\- Ты не можешь тут быть, - говорит Клинт. - Ты мертв. Я тебя убил.

Локи улыбается, как могут улыбаться только призраки - потусторонне, немного снисходительно, немного тоскливо.

\- Верно, - отвечает он. - И именно поэтому я здесь. Спасибо, кстати.

Клинт думает, что сошел с ума, что те таблетки, которые его заставляли глотать коновалы ЩИТа, были с истекшим сроком годности, а то и вообще экспериментальной разработкой. Он вспоминает, как мутно поблескивал от крови старинный стилет с вычурными завитушками, как бессмысленно смотрели в полыхающее небо потускневшие зеленые глаза, как от осознания - нет, на этот раз не спит, на этот раз не проснется - в горле вдруг шевельнулось что-то острое, вроде стекольного осколка. 

Потом ему приходит в голову, что Локи все подстроил, и от злости на хитрого фокусника становится трудно дышать.

\- Ничего я не подстраивал, - говорит Локи и пожимает плечами, когда Клинт вскидывает на него недоверчивый взгляд. - И нет, я не читаю твои мысли. Просто ты невообразимо предсказуем. И думаешь о банальных вещах.

"Но ты был мертв! - хочется сказать Клинту. - По-настоящему мертв, у тебя не было пульса, не билось сердце... Черт, да я сам закрывал тебе глаза, я помню, какие холодные были у тебя губы!"

Но вместо этого он спрашивает:

\- Как это - умирать? 

И Локи смотрит с одобрением, будто получил правильный ответ на сложную загадку.

\- Очень больно, - говорит он. - И еще больше - страшно. Но иногда необходимо.

\- Я не понимаю, - бормочет Клинт, потому что действительно не понимает, живой Локи или все-таки нет, и если нет, то как такое возможно. А если да, то тем более - как такое возможно?

Локи качает головой:

\- Это не так уж плохо. Хуже, если не понимают тебя.

Минуту они молчат: Клинт думает, что делать дальше - прогнать, расспросить подробнее, предложить кофе? - а Локи стоит, едва заметно покачиваясь, словно облако на легком ветру, и очертания его лица плывут у Клинта перед глазами. Все-таки он предлагает ему кофе, почти не удивляясь согласию, и радуется возможности отвернуться.

Вода разбивается о дно чайника с грохотом Ниагарского водопада, со дна сахарницы еле удаётся наскрести с пол-ложки, а крышка у банки растворимого кофе открывается так туго, что Клинт не рассчитывает силы и неудачным движением рассыпает половину на стол, и без того неприятно липкий и усеянный конфетными фантиками. Локи никак не реагирует на это и продолжает отстранённо улыбаться, словно ничего вокруг себя не замечает - может, так оно и есть, Клинт поклясться бы мог, что этому самовлюбленному божеству дела нет до мелких бытовых проблем бывшего подручного, но больше месяца назад он точно так же был уверен в его смерти, так что сейчас предпочитает не делать поспешных выводов. 

Он допивает кофе, краем сознания отмечая горький вкус пережженных зерен, и сверлит взглядом подсохшие крошки на столе. Локи постукивает ложкой по краям своей чашки, но Клинт не решается поднять на него глаза - ему кажется, что он только делает вид, что пьёт, а на самом деле кофе у него не убывает, потому что мертвецам не нужна вода и пища и они не чувствуют вкуса. 

\- Она пропала, ты знаешь? - говорит он, наконец. Это самое трудное. Слишком много признаний в одной фразе - и в нарушении клятвы, и в глупости, и в излишней сентиментальности, и в профнепригодности (хотя Локи, наверное, сказал бы "в ничтожности" и "в неспособности выполнить простейшие задачи", что, в общем-то, одно и то же). Клинту кажется, что мир должен вот-вот рухнуть ему на голову, и воцарившееся молчание пилит по нервам тупой ножовкой. Он бы хотел, чтобы Локи вышел из себя и убил его - тогда они будут квиты. К сожалению, нынешний Локи спокоен и снисходителен, как и положено призраку.

\- Знаю, - кивает он. - Это я ее забрал.

Клинт смотрит на него секунду, пытаясь понять смысл сказанного, а потом на миг слепнет от охватившей ненависти и вдруг бьет по этой потусторонней улыбке - резко, наотмашь, и Локи наконец-то смеется, как прежде, как в ту пылающую ночь четыре с половиной недели назад, заразительно и немного безумно.

И Клинта наконец-то отпускает.

Все-таки живой.


	2. Шаг первый

Жар стоит невыносимый, в горле першит, дышать трудно. По пояснице стекает струйка пота, и Клинт сначала пугается, что она может испортить пару-тройку этих странных знаков, и только потом вспоминает, что до пояса они еще не добрались. Длинные тонкие пальцы Локи порхают над левым плечом Бартона, покрывая сложной плотной вязью древнескандинавских рун – такой же, что стягивает кожу на груди и на спине, животе, на руках и на щеках. Клинт сейчас похож на человека, по извращенной прихоти любовницы накинувший на себя широкий отрез тонких красных кружев. Он бы почувствовал себя глупо, если бы не разучился относиться к себе серьезно.

– На колени, – говорит Локи, и Клинт помимо воли дергается – настолько странно звучит сейчас этот полузабытый, словно пришедший из снов приказ.

– Что?.. – хрипло переспрашивает он, тяжело сглатывая раскаленный воздух. Локи тихо смеется, закидывая голову назад, и, кажется, пользуется возможностью размять затекшую шею. Становится видна выеденная каплями пота алая полоса, размазанная от ключиц до впадинки между полных грудей. Клинт сам не понимает, почему не может отвести от них глаз – полчаса назад они не вызывали у него никаких чувств, кроме легкого брезгливого любопытства. Локи прекращает смеяться, поводит плечами, сбрасывая чужой щекочущий взгляд, и уточняет:

– Встань на колени. Мне неудобно.

Клинт, оскальзываясь на влажном полу, неуклюже меняет положение. Он вынужден подчиняться тому, кого не так уж давно мечтал медленно убить, и, конечно, ему не может нравиться подобное положение вещей. Но, черт подери, он столько лет служил под началом Фьюри, что, кажется, заслужил звание почетного фаталиста. Какая разница, чьи прихоти исполняешь ради спасения мира? Было бы странно, если бы лучник за средствами не замечал цели.

Локи трется лбом о плечо, убирая лезущие в глаза длинные волосы, и снова склоняется над Клинтом с видом художника, начавшего новое полотно. Быстрыми движениями касается его поясницы, ягодиц, спускается ниже, щекоча бедра. Вместо кисточки – пальцы левой руки, странно прохладные в этом адовом пекле, и если поначалу Клинт старался не морщиться от прикосновений, то сейчас сам был бы рад потянуться навстречу, вот только боится неловко шевельнуться и смазать сложный узор. Вместо краски – кровь. Если бы не судорожное напряжение, с которым Локи старается не тревожить вспоротую от локтя до запястья правую руку, можно было бы подумать, что боги не чувствуют боли. Гордец даже в женском облике старается держать лицо. У Клинта не получается не уважать его за это.

Стена огня вокруг них образует ровную полусферу, смыкается тесным куполом, не оставляя ни щели во внешний мир, поднимается и опадает равномерно, как полные бока живого существа. Жар потихоньку подбирается к отметке «нестерпимо», Клинт устал гадать, сумеет ли дождаться окончания ритуала и не потерять сознание от перегрева. Он дышит через сжатые зубы, чтобы не опалить гортань, и хватается пальцами за волосы, чтобы не вздрагивать от щекотки – Локи чертит свои магические закорючки на его ступнях, затем на коленях, на внутренней стороне бедер. С тем же отстранённо-сосредоточенным видом берется за член, и Клинт помимо воли задерживает дыхание. От этих легких прикосновений, от нехватки воздуха его ведет, глаза застилает полупрозрачный зыбкий туман. Возбуждение накатывает, как прибой, медленно, но неотвратимо, по низу живота разливается сладостное напряжение, в голове шумит. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть – и хрупкий домик привычного философского спокойствия смоет в океан первобытных инстинктов.

Клинт не сразу понимает, что к нему больше никто не прикасается. Он с трудом открывает зажмуренные глаза, моргает от едкого пота, текущего со лба, и натыкается на торжествующий светло-зелёный взгляд.

– А ты говорил, что у тебя на меня не встанет, - с непередаваемым детским злорадством заявляет Локи.

Клинт припоминает, что и в самом деле ляпнул что-то такое, едва узнав подробности обряда, и пытается сложить задеревеневшие губы в подобие улыбки.

– Это если без магии.

– Сейчас тоже без магии. Руны выполняют функцию щита. Будут охранять твое смертное тело, чтобы его не сожгло проклятьем, только и всего.

Кажется, Локи ждет ответа, но Клинт не собирается тратить силы на глупые споры, а просто придвигается вплотную и целует приоткрытые тонкие губы, упиваясь восхитительным ощущением прохлады на собственных потрескавшихся от жара губах. Локи замирает под прикосновением, но на поцелуй отвечает, а через мгновение поднимает левую руку и резко притягивает Клинта к себе за шею. Они неловко валятся на пол, больно ударяясь локтями и коленями о нагретый мрамор. Локи еле успевает вытолкнуть из-под своей спины ритуальный стилет, которым располосовала себе вену, и Клинт подставляет ладонь под ее затылок, смутно жалея об отсутствии хоть какой-нибудь тряпицы. Трахаться на жестком камне кажется той еще пыткой, даже ради спасения человечества, но на алтарь – или как там называл Тор это плоское природное возвышение – полагалось подниматься в чем мать родила. Локи упомянул мимоходом, что купол небесного огня сожжет любую вещь или любое существо, не имеющее отношение к ритуалу, и Клинту в голову не пришло усомниться.

– Не бойся сделать больно, – шепчет Локи и тут же крупно сглатывает, словно сама мысль о боли пугает её до чертиков. – В этом весь смысл.

Клинт, не отвечая, приподнимает ей подбородок, заставляя открыть шею, и медленно проводит языком по ключице, слизывая подсохшую кровавую полосу. На языке становится солоно, а в горле горчит, как после хорошего глотка морской воды. Локи поднимает руки и вцепляется ему в волосы дрожащими пальцами. С ее правового локтя медленно, как змея, начинает сползать густая красная струйка, на незагорелый живот падают капли. «Клюква на снегу», - думает Клинт. По цвету больше похоже на вишню, но с кислой ягодой северных широт Локи ассоциируется больше. Сугробы, пугающе алая роспись на них и молчаливое воронье на ветках чёрнокорых облетевших деревьев.

Клинт обхватывает ладонью холодное, голубоватое от недостатка крови запястье, прижимается губами к ровно рассеченному краю кожи и медленно целует, облизывается, сглатывая соль, и целует снова. Локи не двигается и не пытается вырваться, и только крепко сжатые тонкие губы и вздрагивающие ресницы подсказывают Клинту, что он все делает правильно.

 

Огненный купол над их головами становится почти прозрачным, и сквозь эту брешь с неотвратимостью дыма при пожаре начинает просачиваться черная маслянистая муть, последние несколько месяцев скрывавшая наивное мидгардское небо.

Клинт не замечает.

Локи закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и мысленно превращает себя в бездонный колодец.

Проклятье радостно устремляется в удобный сосуд.


	3. Шаг второй

\- Я положу её в пещере, - говорит Тор. На «её» не запинается, будто у него никогда и не было брата, только сестра. Локи лежит на его руках тряпичной куклой – все тело расслаблено, голова запрокинута, губы приоткрыты и даже ресницы не дрожат – и Клинту начинает казаться, что и дыхания тоже не слышно.

\- Что за пещера? – хмуро спрашивает он, когда понимает, что больше никого это не интересует – для смертных работа окончена, очередь за богами. Клинт, конечно, не бог, но он все же чувствует ответственность за благополучный исход дела, и если не может ничего сделать, то хочет хотя бы знать, что будет происходить дальше, пусть больше и без его участия.

\- В сердце серой скалы на краю холодного моря, - тут же отвечает Тор. Клинт прекрасно разбирается в географии, но эти сказочные топонимы ему незнакомы. Он не успевает задать вопрос – Тор его опережает: - Ты можешь пойти со мной.

Должно быть, именно таким тоном нормальные люди приглашают на похороны сомнительных приятелей покойного, от которых неизвестно чего ждать, бурных рыданий у гроба или восторженных плясок на свежей могиле. 

Если бы Локи действительно несли хоронить, Клинт бы не пошел. Но Локи и не думает умирать, просто спит так глубоко, что не разбудить – Клинт пытался, долго, несколько часов. Тряс за плечи, бил по щекам и даже делал искусственное дыхание, но это, конечно, ни черта не помогло. Состояние Локи больше всего походило на кому, и Клинт в конце концов сдался, устало растянулся рядом, рассеянно разглядывая огненный купол – почему-то сплошь в черных дырах, словно в прохудившемся от старости котелке – и вроде бы только на секунду закрыл глаза. А проснулся от пронизывающего до костей холода и почти тут же ощутил, как озябшее тело обняло тонкое и тёплое армейское одеяло, услышал, как о чем-то спорят Старк и Наташа, и почувствовал, как сквозь веки резанул по глазам ослепительный, как вспышка сверхновой, свет алого закатного солнца, от которого, оказывается, можно так сильно отвыкнуть всего за пять с небольшим месяцев. 

Люди очень быстро забывают. Клинт повторяет это про себя, балансируя на узкой каменистой тропе, влажной от долетающих снизу брызг, и прибавляет шаг, чтобы не отстать. Пещера зияет в скале черной бездонной глоткой.

– Грязно, – с неодобрением говорит Тор. – Подержи.

Клинт послушно подставляет руки. Локи тяжелее, чем кажется, земные женщины подобной комплекции весят гораздо меньше. Но Клинту, в общем-то, все равно. Он старается не смотреть на тонкие бледные губы и переводит взгляд на Тора – тот пыхтит, молотом откалывая от скалы крупные плоские куски, перетаскивает в центр пещеры. Три ставит вертикально, ровно, как по нитке, вбивая в землистый пол, а четвертый укладывает сверху, словно столешницу. Клинт, не спрашивая, зачем нужны такие сложности, подходит ближе и осторожно опускает свою ношу на серый камень.

– Пещеру затапливает иногда, – все же объясняет Тор. – Когда прилив.

Клинт кивает. Он бы спросил, почему Тор не заберет брата в Асгард, но ему кажется, что ничего хорошего в ответ не услышит, поэтому молчит. Если привык жить по принципу «так надо», то легко сможешь придумать объяснение и оправдание любому, даже самому странному поступку. И какая разница, насколько оно будет соответствовать истине.

Тор стоит рядом каменным изваянием, повисшая тишина становится напряженной. Клинт и сам понимает, что пора уходить.

– Сколько ему... ей тут лежать? – спрашивает он. После долгого молчания голос сиплый, срывается.

Тор пожимает плечами:

– Пока не проснется. Ты узнаешь первым.

Первым – значит, раньше даже Тора. Клинту, наверное, следует насторожиться, но он, наоборот, успокаивается. Вряд ли простой смертный способен усмирить асгардского бога, не позволить ему наворотить дел, но Клинт надеется, что сумеет с ним справиться, пока не вернется Тор.

А еще – и это невероятно глупо, поэтому он гонит от себя эту мысль – ему, будто старшекласснику, попросту приятно, что он снова будет для Локи первым.


	4. Шаг третий

Сапоги скользят по жидкой грязи, и Тор едва не рычит от раздражения. Лишь четыре попытки спустя ему удается найти опору, навалиться - и наконец сдвинуть валун на два локтя влево. В эту щель можно протиснуться даже в доспехах. Лунный свет вливается пещеру, серебряными рыбками прыгает по водной глади.

\- Локи, - зовет Тор. 

Никто не откликается. На плоском камне, выступающем из воды всего на пару пальцев, смутно угадывается тонкий силуэт лежащего тела.

\- Локи! - повторяет Тор чуть громче. - Прекращай свои игры и вставай. Нам пора.

\- Здесь мокро, - бурчит тело, по-прежнему не двигаясь. - Я промочу ноги.

\- Ты же без обуви.

\- Я сказал, что промочу ноги, а не обувь. Ты такой глупый.

Тор сжимает зубы, чтобы не отвечать на подначки. Локи мастер заводить споры в тупик, а у них действительно не так много времени.  
Он подходит ближе, разгребая сапогами воду, на камень с плеском наползают поднятые движением волны, и Локи с глухим вскриком вскакивает на ноги.

\- Растаять боишься, сосулька? - усмехается Тор и осекается под злым зелёным взглядом. Последние шаги он делает куда осторожнее, но Локи все равно опасливо переступает на месте, наблюдая за его приближением, как мокрая встрёпанная кошка, застигнутая половодьем на лесном пеньке.

\- Очень холодно, - говорит она, когда Тор бережно снимает ее с камня, стараясь держать как можно выше. Только длинные волосы перехватить не успевает, и их концы спутанной сетью окунаются в воду, тут же тяжелеют, безуспешно тянутся ко дну.

\- Я думал, тебе не страшен холод.

\- Это потому что ты глупый, - спокойно повторяет Локи. И тем же тоном, словно иначе и быть не может, просит-приказывает: - Дай мне свой плащ.

\- Я взял тебе одежду, - пытается успокоить её Тор. - Теплую. Ты не замёрзнешь.

\- Замерзну, - упрямо бурчит Локи, но на этот раз не получает ответа и наконец замолкает. 

В темноте границы времени не то что размываются – исчезают, как туман в полуденный зной, и путь, и без того непростой, начинает казаться дорогой в никогда. Тору лишь однажды довелось отправиться в такую даль пешком, и тогда он зарёкся повторять это безумное путешествие без крайней необходимости – намного проще открыть радужный мост, раскрутить молот или просто оседлать одного из адских псов, любителей побегать по корням Иггдрасиля, чем трудить ноги, стаптывая подошвы о склизкие камни и сухой песок. Да и Локи, в общем-то, вполне могла пойти сама, о чем и заявила во всеуслышание. Но ненавистный Мидгард избавляла от проклятья все же по его, Тора, просьбе, и не навязаться в помощники он просто не смог.

Дыхание Локи настолько тихое и ровное, что навевает сон. Тор спотыкается и часто моргает, стараясь не заснуть на ходу, вконец потеряв счёт времени, и чуть не падает, когда неожиданный порыв ледяного ветра впивается ему в лицо сотней ядовитых колючек. 

– Почти пришли, – хрипло шепчет Тор и шевелит плечом, к которому Локи тяжело прижимается виском. – Просыпайся!

– Сам не спи, – тихо, но вполне бодро отвечает она. – Следи за поворотами. Третий слева.

Только после ее слов сквозь мутные сумерки начинают проступать очертания непонятно куда ведущих проёмов. Тор послушно отсчитывает два и шагает в следующий. Плесневелая галька под его ногами сменяется шелестящим песком, а вскоре и сизой порослью жесткой травы с торчащими тут и там высокими пушистыми метёлочками. Длинный коридор наконец заканчивается, обрываясь высокой, но неглубокой – и пещеркой не назвать – выемкой в покрытой инеем и мхом скале, и Локи, ни слова не говоря, тут же соскакивает на землю, даже не ёжась под промозглым, гоняющим снежную крупку ветром. Ей приятно после низких пещерных застенок оказаться на открытом просторе – Тор видит это по ее лицу.

У него самого немеют пальцы, и он почти минуту распутывает завязки походного мешка. 

– Сам выбирал? – с непонятной интонацией спрашивает Локи, когда содержимое вываливается к её ногам. 

– Мать собрала, - качает головой Тор.

Локи, присев на корточки, осторожно щупает край длинной, до щиколоток, просторной белой рубахи, а затем, словно решившись, ныряет в ворот и рукава, заплетает шнуровку на груди, одёргивает подол, вытягивает из-за шиворота слишком длинные чёрные волосы. Тору почему-то неловко на это смотреть, но он не отворачивается – подаёт новенькие, крепко пахнущие свежей кожей башмачки, разноцветный семипрядный поясок, заячью безрукавку и плащ, пытается помочь застегнуть фибулу, но напарывается на слишком уж серьезный предупреждающий взгляд и отступает. 

– А безрукавку не надо, – говорит Локи, сидя на корточках и проворно шнуруя обувь. Чтобы посмотреть на Тора, ей приходится запрокинуть голову, как при взгляде на небо. – Тут совсем не холодно.

– Возьми, – настаивает Тор. И неловко добавляет: – Мало ли...

Он сам добыл и выделал мягкие заячьи шкурки, а потом украдкой смотрел, как мать сшивала их быстрыми ровными стежками, капала слезами на ласковый белоснежный мех, тёплый даже на вид. На его собственной одежде и в волосах хрустит замерзшая влага. Локи долгое мгновение смотрит ему в глаза, пожимает плечами и отворачивается:

– Ладно. Может, и впрямь пригодится.

В женской одежде она выглядит незнакомкой, нежной и опасной одновременно, будь Тор смертным – не рискнул бы ей верить. Но он бог и считает, что справится.

– Побудь пока здесь, – просит он. – Я построю тебе дом.

– Сделай две комнаты, – отзывается она. – Маленькую и побольше.

Тор хмурится:

– Зачем тебе две? Только лишняя работа. Не забывай, мне еще возвращаться назад. Как я дойду до Асгарда, если устану здесь? 

Но сам уже знает, что все равно сделает так, как просит Локи. И Локи это понимает, поэтому молча садится на высокую кочку, принимается пальцами раздирать-расчёсывать сбитые в колтуны волосы. Тор мимоходом думает, что надо бы в следующий раз принести гребень - из белой кости, с вересковым венцом, выдолбленным на изогнутом боку. Удобнее перехватывает Мьёльнир и направляется к ближайшему дереву с черной, будто обгорелой корой и без единого листика в кроне. Пейзаж вокруг кажется безжизненной и нескончаемой степью, но таких вот одиноких облетевших деревьев вполне хватит на постройку просторного дома, а то и двух, да еще и сарайчика с парой крепких лодок внутри. Соленый ветер доносит шум волн. Тор надеется, что Локи хотя бы не будет здесь скучать.

– Я буду ловить рыбу, – кричит ему Локи, пересиливая шум ветра. – Ловить рыбу и собирать ягоды. Здесь больше нечего есть, кроме ягод, рыбы и птицы, но птицу мне не добыть, ведь у меня нет никакого оружия.

Тор укладывает шестое бревно и распрямляется, чтобы ответить:

– Я могу принести тебе лук.

– Лучше принеси мне ловца, – щурится Локи. – Сокола или ястреба... А еще лучше – не задвигай пещеру до конца, когда отправишься обратно, оставь щель пошире. Ловцы любопытны, и один обязательно залетит меня навестить.

Тор вздыхает и возвращается к работе под въедливым зелёным взглядом.

– Оставил бы ты его в покое, – бормочет он еле слышно.

– Ты такой глупый, – отзывается Локи безмятежно.

Тор закусывает губы и с силой опускает молот на жалобно захрипевший древесный ствол. С замерших в отдалении деревьев с карканьем поднимается возмущенная воронья стая.


	5. Шаг четвёртый

Клинт смотрит вверх, пока не начинают слезиться глаза, и только потом отводит взгляд, опасаясь испортить зрение. Люди быстро привыкают, но он никак не может наглядеться, не может поверить в то, что в Нью-Йорке заканчивается лето - светлое и жаркое, как и сто, и двести лет назад. По чистому голубому небу медленно ползут белые кучерявые облака, налитые зеленью листья, словно лакированные, отражают полуденные лучи. Занятые американцы спешат из дома на работу, с работы в клубы, бары и магазины, оттуда - снова домой, и мало кому из них приходит светлая мысль остановиться на минутку и запрокинуть голову. Их дети перестали закрашивать солнце черными фломастерами, а это значит, что инопланетяне отменили вторжение, конец света не состоялся по техническим причинам или, что вероятнее, супергерои во главе с Капитаном Америкой все-таки разгребли последствия атомного взрыва в сверхсекретной химической лаборатории - проще говоря, жизнь продолжается. Никчемная, бессмысленная, слишком длинная смертная жизнь.

\- ...Отправляйся, - говорит директор. Клинт сверлит его взглядом, будто готов послать в ответ, вот только не в увольнительную на неделю, а в какое-нибудь очень неприятное и нецензурное место. В его коротком "Сэр?" слышен настолько точный адрес, что Фьюри щурит единственный глаз, словно раздумывая, принимать ли вызов. Но, видно, решает, что и этого Клинт не достоин: - Если через неделю не появишься на базе - объявлю дезертиром. А если сегодня же отсюда не уберешься - уволю ко всем чертям. Свободен.

Клинт по-военному поворачивается на пятках и выходит из кабинета. Ему даже не интересно, почему, зачем и за что, просто немного одиноко - Наташа три дня назад улетела в Финляндию, не распространяясь о причинах, натаскивание новичков взял на себя затосковавший без дела Роджерс, а Коулсона...

Впрочем, многое забылось, сгладилось, уже не режет сердце на куски - лишь неприятно царапает. Наверное, это и называется "кошки скребут". Люди легко забывают, и Клинту иногда бывает неприятно быть таким же человеком, как и все, не богом, не волшебником и, если взглянуть правде в глаза, все-таки не героем. Но помнить все горести, обиды и страхи - не слишком ли большая цена за возможность сохранить ушедшее? Так и двинуться недолго.

Локи, вон, кажется, уже двинулся. И давненько.

У бронированных ворот базы поджидает серый, раскаленный на солнце джип. Ключи кто-то заботливо оставил на капоте, и Клинт едва слышно шипит, когда на пальце остается красная саднящая полоска от металлического брелока. Отзываясь на писк сигнализации, автомобиль призывно мигает фарами и начинает елозить "дворниками" по лобовому стеклу, сдергивая прилепленный на скотч пыльный листок. "Повеселись!" - читает Бартон, прежде чем смять бумагу в невнятный ком и упасть на сиденье.

Ему давно хотелось съездить к морю. Только не туда, где на пляжах кишмя кишат полуголые человеческие тела, напоминая белесых червей в куске сгнившего мяса - от одного взгляда на них Клинта тошнит. Море должно быть холодным и опасным, бросающим брызги на пустые скалистые берега, прячущим тоску и усталость где-то в темных глубинах. 

Именно таким Клинт запомнил его весной, прижимаясь спиной к серой стене скалы и вглядываясь вниз, в беснующиеся на дне бездны волны, над которыми выл, хохотал и рыдал истеричный приморский ветер, и именно таким хочет увидеть сейчас.

Он заводит мотор и медленно выезжает на дорогу.


	6. Шаг пятый

– Я уж думал, ты никогда не придешь, – укоризненно сообщает Локи и встает с поросшего мхом камня, откидывая куда-то в траву испачканный красным нож. Ее движения непринужденны, тон спокойный и уверенный, и Клинт вдруг понимает, что не он один сейчас чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Он внутренне вздрагивает, когда его шею невесомо укрывают прохладные рукава, и застывает, как птица под змеиным взглядом, не в силах ни отпрянуть, ни двинуться навстречу. Локи отпускает его сама, сразу, и почти испуганно пятится назад, пока о каблук не звякает лезвие позабытого на земле ножа. Светлая ткань ее длинного платья обнимает небольшой круглый живот.

Клинту хочется спросить. Но он давит в себе это желание, смутно догадываясь, что ни к чему хорошему подобное любопытство не приведет. С другой стороны, он уже большой мальчик и сам может додуматься до причины, удивительно логичной на фоне произошедших за последнее время странностей. Впрочем, и пустошь, на которой Локи предпочла поселиться, и аккуратный бревенчатый домик с соломенной крышей, и развешенная на кольях сеть, и растянутые от угла до угла гирлянды выпотрошенных рыбин, и глиняная кружка, привязанная верёвочкой к ручке деревянного ведра с водой – всё это выглядит настолько нормальным и по-домашнему мирным, что поражает до ступора.

– Где это мы? – решается, наконец, Клинт, потому что Локи будто забывает, какие на свете есть слова, и нарушать повисшее молчание не собирается. – Тор сказал, ты будешь лежать в пещере...

Локи морщится, как от зубной боли, осторожно наклоняется и долго сгребает разбросанную вокруг рыбью чешую в неряшливую кучу, шевелящуюся на ветру, словно маленький серебристый муравейник, прикрывает ее черно-серыми, будто обожженными ветками. И только после этого неохотно кивает:

– Одно не мешает другому. Никто не запретит мне жить здесь, пока я сплю там.

Клинт мысленно крутит пальцем у виска. Если бы Локи улыбалась, произнесенное можно было бы принять за шутку, но выражение лица у нее похоронно-серьезное, и от этого Клинт чувствует себя одураченным. Налетевший откуда-то с севера ветер зашвыривает под тонкую кожу куртки несколько студёных капель близкого дождя, пуская по спине полчища мурашек и напоминая об оставленном у входа в пещеру знойном американском августе. Здесь воздух пахнет талым снегом, тиной, перепрелой листвой и гниющими рыбьими потрохами, ненавязчивый муторный запах забивает ноздри и оседает на коже.

– Пойдем в дом, – миролюбиво предлагает Локи. Тянется взять Клинта за рукав, но тут же отдергивает пальцы, будто угодила ими в кислоту, и, помедлив, складывает ладони на животе привычным защищающим жестом. Выглядит это странно, даже пугающе. – Снаружи слишком жарко.

Клинт пожимает плечами и первым ныряет в низкий дверной проём.

Внутри просторно и сумрачно, по углам лежат густые тени, похожие на черные дыры. Половину комнаты занимает длинный узкий стол, весь заваленный какими-то черепками, тускло блестящей галькой, пожелтевшей вялой травой и белыми рыбьими скелетиками. Клинт удивленно таращится на этот хлам, больше всего напоминающий сокровища не наигравшегося ребенка, пока его не пронизывает неприятным ощущением чужого присутствия: шагов он не слышит, но ему кажется, что Локи подошла совсем близко и стоит позади, ехидно ухмыляясь ему в затылок. Он разворачивается посмотреть и действительно нос к носу сталкивается с Локи. Правда, она не улыбается, смотрит серьезно и выжидающе, и Клинт не может отделаться от мысли, что ей от него что-то нужно.

\- Здесь кто-нибудь ещё есть, кроме тебя? - угрюмо интересуется он. Локи молчит, продолжая сверлить его зеленым взглядом. Клинт неожиданно осознает, что одного с ней роста или даже выше - немного, на дюйм-полтора, но всё же - и удивляется, как не заметил этого той мартовской ночью, когда впервые увидел ее женщиной. Видимо, был слишком озадачен своей ролью в ритуале. - Тор говорил...

\- Никого! - перебивает его Локи. Ёжится и повторяет: - Никого. Мы тут вдвоём.

\- С кем? - глупо спрашивает Клинт и тут же чертыхается про себя. Можно подумать, вариантов так много. К тому же он обещал себе не задавать вопросов на эту тему, а лучше бы вообще не открывать рот. Ему начинает казаться, что нынешняя поездка к морю была самой идиотской идеей в его жизни. Локи встряхивает головой, словно сбрасывая оцепенение, и одним движением широкого рукава сметает часть мусора со стола прямо на пол. Подкатывает поближе бревнышко, видимо, заменяющее скамью, кивает на него Клинту:

\- Садись!

И ныряет с головой в ближайший темный угол, возится там, что-то перебирая на полках, чем-то гремя. Пару минут спустя на стол со стуком опускается деревянная тарелка с тошнотворно-мягкими на вид, самостоятельно шевелящимися кусками, по комнате расползается сладковатый душок давно протухшей рыбы, и у Клинта желудок подкатывает к горлу. Локи усаживается напротив, подпирая щеку кулаком, как заботливая жёнушка из телешоу, и, кажется, всерьёз ждет от гостя исполнения роли благодарного муженька.

Клинт сцепляет зубы и натужно сглатывает, загоняя обратно съеденный несколько часов назад сэндвич.

\- Я не голоден, - говорит он как можно спокойнее и сам не знает, что это такое - ответная издёвка или попытка подыграть. - Но спасибо, выглядит вкусно.

Локи удивленно приподнимает брови. Клинт видит, как она непроизвольно тянется к тарелке, видимо, собираясь попробовать собственное угощение, и поспешно отводит взгляд, отчаянно надеясь, что его не вывернет прямо сейчас. На стене против входной двери висит шкура, и Клинт пытается отвлечься, старательно гадая, кому она могла принадлежать, раз уж Локи не погнушалась украсить ею своё жилище. От двери неожиданно сильно дует, над полом гуляет ледяной ветер, подхватывая и растаскивая повсюду мелкий сор, закидывает сухие травинки Клинту на штаны.

\- Зачем ты пришёл? - тихо спрашивает Локи. Клинт молчит, вспоминая долгий, мутный и бездумный, как во сне, путь по извилистому коридору пещеры, и лихорадочно перебирает в голове варианты. По всему выходит, что из любопытства, но этот ответ, полагает он, Локи не одобрит.

\- Не знаю, - говорит он в конце концов. - Наверное, хотел удостовериться...

\- В чем? - хмыкает Локи, но без улыбки, а так, будто устала от неумелого детского вранья. - Как это похоже на людей - тщеславно пытаетесь контролировать процесс, на ход которого бессильны повлиять.

\- Предлагаешь сложить руки и смирно ждать своей судьбы? - не может сдержаться Клинт. - Не только богам хочется строить жизнь своими руками.

\- И не только свою, правда, Клинт Бартон? - цедит Локи. - Верно, приятно решать за других их будущее, спасать от неминуемой гибели, к которой они сами себя привели, а потом получать благодарности? Чувствуешь себя всесильным, смертный герой?

\- Нет, не чувствую, - отвечает Клинт и больше не добавляет ничего. Локи ощупывает его взглядом, как холодными пальцами, от стоящей торчком чёлки до шнурков на ботинках. Снаружи свищет и воет, под напором начинающегося шторма с грохотом хлопает дверь, выгибается шкура на стене, обнажая проход в соседнюю комнату - Клинт успевает заметить в ее глубине только небольшой деревянный ящик, похожий то ли на маленький гроб, то ли на недоделанную детскую люльку - и тут же опускается обратно.

\- Ты умнее, чем я думал, - роняет Локи, и пока Клинт пытается осознать ценность этого комплимента, добавляет: - Но всё же намного глупее, чем я надеялся. Сейчас будет буря, так что тебе следует поторопиться.

Клинт покорно поднимается. За порогом - сплошная круговерть пыли, травы и рыбьей чешуи, и продираться сквозь неё сложно и противно. От ветра слезятся глаза, пыль забивает нос и рот, кожу кусают холодные и колючие, как острые льдинки, брызги дождя.

\- И больше не приходи сюда! - вдруг кричит Локи, когда Клинт уже готов ступить на склизкие камни скалистого коридора. Она стоит у распахнутой двери дома, обнимая живот обеими руками, а её волосы полощет по воздуху, как вывешенное на просушку чёрное покрывало. - Больше не смей сюда приходить!

Буря и расстояние заглушают ее слова, но почему-то пропускают истеричные нотки в голосе. Клинт бы предпочел, чтобы было наоборот.

Он бредет обратно по лабиринту подземной скалы, как по нитке, ничуть не опасаясь заблудиться или свернуть не туда, бездумно считая прошедшие дни и предстоящие недели. На выходе его встречает гроза: небо рассекают ветвистые молнии, теплые летние струи вспарывают наэлектризованный воздух, смывают пыль и взбивают солёную пену на гребнях волн. Пахнет озоном и свежей зеленью.

\- В конце декабря, - говорит Клинт. Мысленно пересчитывает и кивает сам себе: - Точно.

Затем полощет заляпанные грязью ботинки в ближайшей луже, жмет на кнопку сигнализации, распахивает дверцы непривычно чистой машины, но не садится, а долго стоит рядом, чувствуя, как промокает одежда и течет с волос. 

Дождь с интересом изучает салон, заливая кожаные сиденья.


	7. Шаг шестой

– ...Тогда расскажи что-нибудь, – не просит, а скорее рекомендует Клинт, закидывая в рот второй орешек. Початую пачку жестом предлагает Локи. Та смотрит с презрением - прямо королева, которой на обед подали чесночный суп вместо тушеных в белом вине куропаток - и плотнее кутается в одеяло, как в плащ, горстью сжимая на груди свободные концы. Из-под них виднеется край просторного грязно-белого платья, похожего то ли на ночнушку, то ли на не очень свежий саван, в ногах неряшливой кучей свалены какие-то тряпки, чья-то белая шкурка и печально знакомый стилет с узорчатыми завитушками на рукоятке - всё вместе создаёт впечатление, будто на сборы у Локи было всего пару секунд, и она поспешила схватить всё, до чего сумела дотянуться. Клинту повезло больше: на алтарь его выдернуло из магазина, куда он заглянул за продуктами, и помимо полного комплекта одежды в его распоряжении оказалась бутылка воды и пакетик арахиса. Так что им не грозит в ближайшие сутки загнуться от жажды и голода. Разве что от скуки.

– Я тебя еще и развлекать должен?

Клинт равнодушно пожимает плечами:

– Если хочешь.

И думает, что прекрасно бы провел время и в тишине. В отличие от Локи, которая уже не знает, куда себя деть, но продолжает делать вид, что всё в порядке. Большой ребёнок, черти бы ее взяли.

На несколько минут действительно повисает молчание, нарушаемое привычным уже гулом огня над их головами. В этом молчании отчётливо слышны напряженные, как в лихорадке, выдохи Локи, и Клинт считает их, потому что даже такое ерундовое занятие способно сократить массу времени бессмысленного ожидания. Сто семь выдохов спустя Локи тяжело и неуклюже, словно раскормленная гусыня, меняет положение, старательно поджимая норовящие разъехаться ноги. Рука, на которую она при этом опирается, заметно дрожит, и Клинт внутренне собирается, готовый подхватить, если потребуется.

Не требуется.

– И что же ты хочешь услышать? – спрашивает Локи небрежно, будто неохотный с обеих сторон разговор и не прерывался. И лучше бы не задумываться о том, какие размышления предшествовали этому вопросу и к каким выводам привели. Капризная принцесса осознала, что совет не лишен смысла, и решила ему последовать - чего еще нужно?

– Ничего, – честно отвечает Клинт. – Но ты можешь рассказать мне свою печальную биографию. Или перечислить, в каких мирах побывал... ла. Или объяснить, наконец, что это за чёрная херня почти полгода закрывала солнце и почему исчезла после того, как мы с тобой переспали.

– А не слишком ли ты, человек, недалёк, чтобы замахиваться на такие величины? – нараспев произносит Локи, и её почти нежный тон низводит издёвку до мягкого упрёка. – Уверен ли ты, что твой далеко не острый ум сумеет осознать хотя бы азы магического искусства?

– Ну это смотря как ты будешь объяснять, - окончательно наглеет Клинт. – У мудрого учителя не бывает несообразительных учеников.

"Учитель" широко ухмыляется, показывая острые белые клыки, и Клинту на секунду кажется, что он сидит в одной клетке с огромной серой волчицей, сытой и довольной жизнью, но готовой в любой момент перегрызть горло всякому, кто приблизится на расстояние вытянутой руки. Правда, он тоже не дурак и не собирается двигаться с места.

– Я плохой сказочник, - предупреждает Локи. Клинт удивленно поднимает глаза, уверенный, что ослышался, но убеждается, что и взгляд у неё такой же, каким сейчас был голос, - напряженный и растерянный, и это странным образом напоминает того, прежнего Локи, которому он почти два года назад подыскивал место для тайного убежища и набирал команду исполнителей из целой армии ярых врагов ЩИТа. Воспоминания горчат в горле, как старое масло. Как самая большая в жизни глупость.

\- Просто начни, - советует он раздраженно. Локи сдавленно фыркает в ладонь, словно услышав неприличную шутку, но почти сразу серьёзнеет, гладит камень алтаря, прослеживая пальцами линии собственноручно выцарапанных на его поверхности рун. От обычных царапин за долгие девять месяцев под дождями и ветрами не осталось бы и следа, но эти выглядят так, будто появились вчера, и даже, кажется, слегка светятся.

– Некогда в одном далёком царстве правителем был очень сильный и мудрый маг, - вполголоса произносит Локи. Слова нанизываются на треск огня, выуживая из памяти что-то давно забытое о зябких ночах вокруг майского костра, весёлых и страшных сказках, на которые богата фантазия любого циркача, о низких звёздах над головой, и Клинт усаживается поудобнее и закрывает глаза. - Но у любого сильного правителя есть завистники и враги из других царств. Были такие и у мага. Они желали насадить его голову на пику и поймать его наследников на копья, превратить его государство в развалины и поработить его народ, украсть с его небосвода солнце и до самого дна иссушить реки и моря его земель. Они шли войной на его царство, но возвращались посрамленные. Они отправляли к нему убийц, но ни один не вернулся назад с радостными вестями. Они подсылали к нему прекрасных женщин, но напрасно ждали, что разум правителя помутится под их чарами. Отчаяние завладело ими и горело едва не сильнее ненависти, и без того грозившей закрыть небосвод всем девяти мирам. И тогда мудрец, владеющий древним знанием, посоветовал самому ярому и заклятому врагу сплавить эти ненависть и отчаяние в страшное проклятье, способное сжечь целый мир, и наслать его на царство всесильного мага. "Пусть лучше проклятье собьёт один плод с ветвей мирового древа, чем от вашей ненависти сгниют корни и рассыплется в труху ствол, отобрав жизнь у всех девяти".

\- Политика меньшего зла, - хмыкает Клинт, потому что Локи, прервавшись перевести дыхание, не торопится продолжать.

\- Политика большой дури, - огрызается она. - Дерево не срубить иглами, хоть бы их держало бессчетное множество прославленных воинов. Но если переплавить иглы в топор, с работой справится и глупый трусливый пастух.

\- Выходит, мудрец всех подставил? - уточняет Клинт. Локи хмурится, раздумывая над вопросом, и неуверенно кивает. - И зачем ему это?

\- У тяги к разрушению не всегда видна причина, Бартон. Уж ты-то мог это заметить и сам.

В усмешке Локи веселья столько же, сколько издёвки, но лоб блестит от испарины, глаза лихорадочно сверкают, и Клинт чувствует, как его покидает раздражение, сменяясь легким волнением.

\- Может, тебе лечь? - неловко и невпопад предлагает он, ожидая насмешек или вспышки ярости в ответ, но Локи вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд - и кивает. Пару минут они возятся, совместными усилиями устраивая на возвышении алтаря более-менее удобную постель из двух лоскутных покрывал, одеяла и куска меха, оказавшегося безрукавкой, и ещё столько же ждут, пока Локи, наконец-то уложившая живот на мягкое, сумеет отдышаться. Клинту вдруг приходит в голову, что он понятия не имеет, что делать дальше, и ближайшее будущее, сказать честно, его слегка пугает. Он солдат, а не доктор, и привык отнимать жизнь, а не дарить. Но спросить о своей задаче не успевает - Локи как раз решает продолжить свою странную историю.

\- Скверные советы легко прорастают на благодатной почве, удобренной глупостью, и вскоре правитель далёкого царства начал замечать, что на его землях творятся неприятные вещи. Солнце тускнело день ото дня, рассвет стал опаздывать, а закат - приходить раньше. Прежде сверкавшие, словно алмазы, земли превращались в серые пустоши, небо начало затягивать чёрными тучами, которые не несли с собой дождя или снега, но и уходить не желали, загораживая и без того неяркое солнце. И всё же правитель был магом, и было бы странно, если бы он не нашёл способ спасти свой народ. Он знал, что любую силу можно заключить в сосуд, но...

\- Реально любую? - перебивает Клинт. Локи смотрит на него как на таракана, упавшего в чашку с молоком - и то, что смотреть приходится снизу вверх, нисколько ее не смущает - но все же снисходит до ответа:

\- Любую. Главное - подобрать подходящий сосуд и найти способ его запечатать. Бестелесных демонов удобнее заключать в кувшины, кольца или бутылки, пороки и тайные желания - в шкатулки, короны и украшения, вроде тех же колец... Кольца вообще универсальны, в них можно хранить даже клятвы. Вы, смертные, тоже этим пользуетесь, хотя и не способны понять смысл собственных действий... Хаос выгоднее всего закрывать в живом теле в момент его создания, поскольку они прикипают друг к другу, как душа и ее оболочка. Впрочем, можно и в вещь, но вещи хрупки, и первая же царапина станет для узника лазейкой.

\- А если "живое тело" ранить, рана тоже станет лазейкой? - спрашивает Клинт. Ему немного смешно - кажется, Локи оседлала любимого конька, потому и шпарит примерами, как лектор в учебке, - но и интересно тоже.

\- Нет, - улыбается Локи. - Легкая рана заживёт, а смертельная умертвит тело, и хаос распылится по множеству миров. Хотя ранить его не так-то просто: подобные создания не просто испытывают тягу к разрушению вместо созидания. Они обладают скрытой силой, от которой не всегда можно защититься. Когда-то хаос проник в Альвахейм, и в качестве сосудов для его заточения светлые альвы использовали женщин из Мидгарда, при этом далеко не всегда затрудняя себя их уничтожением. Выросших детей тех женщин вы, смертные, убивали сами, называя ведьмами и колдунами. После этого случая альвов обвинили в жестокости по отношению к низшим народам и закрыли им прямой путь до Мидгарда.

Клинт безразлично пожимает плечами. Даже если рассказанное и соответствует действительности, то с него самого спроса нет: за грехи предков он отчитываться не собирается. Да и неизвестно еще, грехи ли. Если подобные существа с тягой к разрушению появятся в современной Америке, он и сам будет готов растереть их в пыль.

Локи ловит его взгляд - и вдруг начинает хохотать. Клинт таращится на нее в немом изумлении, гадая про себя, истерика ли это и что с ней делать в нынешних условиях. Но Локи вдруг тихо ахает, хватаясь за живот, и умолкает сама, продолжая, впрочем, вздрагивать от смеха.

\- Все-таки ты псих, - объявляет Клинт. Локи со стоном переворачивается на спину, вытирает выступившие в уголках глаз слезы и кивает:

\- Мне это говорили... А вот тебе, Ястреб, когда-нибудь рассказывали, что есть проклятье? Впрочем, о чём я. Твои учителя способны лишь натравливать вас, как цепных псов, на всех, кто пришелся им не по нутру, и не стремятся раскрыть всю подоплёку событий.

\- Ты сам говорил, что проклятье - это ненависть, - напоминает Клинт. Выпады против Фьюри ему безразличны, а вот сравнение с цепным псом - неприятно. Особенно если припомнить, что сам Локи сразу посветил свежезавербованных союзников в свои планы, чего от директора ЩИТа никогда было не дождаться.

\- Ты плохо слушал. На ненависти можно замешать проклятье, но она им не является. Проклятье - это направленный хаос. Сила разрушения, у которой есть цель. Догадываешься, как с ним надлежит поступить?

\- Заключить в сосуд, - хмыкает Клинт. - И лучше в живой.

\- Способный мальчик. - Локи возвращает ему ухмылку. - Правитель проклятого царства, о котором я рассказывал, был не глупее тебя и тоже пришёл к этому выводу. Но женщины его народа слишком долго носят детей в чреве, а проклятье, что повисло над миром, было слишком сильно и грозило скорой гибелью. На полноценный ритуал не хватало времени, и маг решился похитить асинью. Под куполом небесного огня она зачала полукровку, чью душу заполнил хаос, и дожидалась его рождения в одном из поселений смертных, где асы бывали совсем не часто и не могли её обнаружить. Но всё же ей удалось подать родичам знак, и в ночь второго ритуала у небольшой мидгардской деревушки схлестнулись две армии - воины далёкого царства, желавшие избавить свой мир от проклятья, и воины Асгарда, оскорбленные похищением асиньи.

Локи прерывается и смотрит вверх, на огонь, чему-то гадостно улыбаясь. По ее черным кудрям пляшут алые блики, рука рассеянно поглаживает живот. У Клинта сдавливает сердце дурным предчувствием.

\- Когда рассвело, обнаружилось, что асинья мертва, а ребёнок, ставший сосудом проклятью, похищен, и уничтожить его нет никакой возможности, - заканчивает Локи. - Маг-правитель проиграл битву, а после и войну. Солнце его мира потухло, все дороги в иные миры были обрушены, и бывшее некогда сильным, царство превратилось в темницу для целого народа.

\- Сказочке конец? - хмуро спрашивает Клинт.

\- Кто знает, - посмеивается Локи. - Если тот ребёнок жив, проклятое царство по-прежнему в опасности. Он может уничтожить его в любой момент. Ну, или какое-нибудь другое, что под руку попадётся, хотя на это шансов меньше.

Клинту хочется пить. Он тянется к бутылке, но вместо того, чтобы отвинтить пробку, зачем-то прикладывает едва прохладный пластиковый бок ко лбу. Локи наблюдает за ним почти с сочувствием.

\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь?..

\- В мире, где я вырос, не считали магию воплощением зла и не сжигали старинных книг. А то, что скрыто, но не уничтожено, узнать нетрудно.

\- Значит... ты его убьёшь, - выдыхает Клинт. Слова с трудом проталкиваются сквозь пересохшее горло, срываясь в конце на хрип, но Локи даже не переспрашивает, кто имеется в виду.

\- Нет, что ты, - нежно и грустно говорит она. - У меня другая задача. Убить ребёнка придётся тебе.


End file.
